A smile behind Darkness
by kino the girl
Summary: they react towards him and his a cattiger he doesn’t like any of the shomas and everybody else, how can Tohru change that.


Summery: When another shoma comes to the house not wanting to be there, how they react towards him and his a cat/tiger he doesn't like any of the shomas and everybody else, how can Tohru change that.

"**Talking" Person thinking: _thinking _There expression **

A smile behind loneness 

"**A person hated by another person can be loved by another," Hatari said "also, they can be damaged by another and healed by another" said Shigure as he was thinking about the other Shoma, who coming to the main house,"in Kuro's case it never happened, soon it well" Shigure was thinking of what happen to Kuro 13 years ago, Shigure:_ Despair, loneness, rage always came out of that boy, no matter what he never smile if he only smiled others will be happy, he never smiled always wanted to be alone._ " I wonder where is Kuro is he's late he should be here now," Shigure said getting up about to leave "see you later Hatari" "see you later shigure" LATER "I am back Tohru I hope dinner is started" shigure asked skipping in with his eyes closed, "Dinner is almost-" "SHUT UP YOU STUPID RAT!" yelled kyo " well maybe if you shut you big mouth maybe I won't have to talk, but you can't do you know why?" yuki asked "WHY?" "Because you DON"T HAVE A BRIAN" yelled yuki "Are they still fight Tohru, ever sense I left?" "Yes I think so" Tohru answered back to Shigure, it been a long time those two have been fighting flashback "what do you guys wont for Lunch" Tohru asked the guys skipping to the kitchen with her goofy smile "Miss. Honda, we haven't had leeks in a while how about that?" "ARE YOU GUYS TRYIN TO KILL ME!" yelled kyo "I wish we where" "WHAT WAS THAT YOU STUPID RAT!" "Nothing you stupid cat" Tohru was standing in the kitchen fake crying (you know when the water fall from the sides like a waterfall.) Shigure was about to leave when heard all the commotion "those boys are at it again" anime tear mark at dinner "you know I have some good news from Hatari," everybody started to close in to shigure "Kuro is coming to live with us, but for some reason he's not here yet" "oh is he another shoma and part of the Zodiac?" Tohru asked getting excited "yes he's Hatari's kid and yes he's part of the Zodiac" shigure answered back --' "wait…Shigure did you just say Hatari's kid?" 0o0 everybody stared at Tohru,"Yes Tohru I did." Now Tohru is really going crazyTohru:_ But Hatari looks like his__27 and that can't be and-_"Hey shigure how old is kuro?" "Well Tohru I think 16 but I'm not sure." Tohru: _WAIT how can that be who was his wife and he had to be 10 how can that be I mean he must of got raped or something at the age of 10 that's weird. _"Shigure don't tell her that, you know that's not his true child" kyo said gnawing his head "that's right Miss.Honda but where is he?" "Oh that's right if you ever meet him, he has black hair with red tips on his bangs, a scar on his right arm it's pretty large, and he wears a black collar around his neck (I think it's kind wired) and that's all I can tell you Tohru" Shigure explained Next day walking to school Tohru was walking to school alone because Yuki had to go to a council meeting and kyo had to go somewhere strange, as Tohru was walking to school she saw a boy laying on the grass he wasn't moving, she came closer to him and saw a scar on his right arm a black collar on him and he had black hair with red tips on the bangs, Tohru:_OH this must be kuro, Hatoari's son_ "it looks like his sleeping maybe I should leave but…WHAT IF HE"S DEAD OR..OR NEED HELP OR-" kuro start to wake up "who are you and why are you here?" he asked uncertain in a weak voice "OH I'm Tohru Honda" she said giggling and sliming and bowing her head, "you must be the famous girl everyone is taking about" he said turning away "um…I just wondering why are you here shouldn't you be at the shoma's house?" Tohru asked, "It's nothing you should no," he said coldly and left I can't say he's bad but I can sense a little happiness in him. " wait where are you going?" Tohru yelled running to him then-**


End file.
